Open Your Eyes
by TurururuChan
Summary: Sasuke went to sleep, woke up and realised his whole life changed over night, literally! Feelings he didn’t know existed started ruling him as he tried to explain the events to himself. Reincarnation!fic, NaruSasu, KisaSasu


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, I don't make any money from this, and I don't own half of the plot.

**Summary:** Sasuke went to sleep, woke up and realised his whole life changed over night, literally! Feelings he didn't know existed started ruling him as he tried to explain the events to himself. (Reincarnation!fic, NaruSasu, KisaSasu)

**Pairing:** NaruSasu, KisaSasu

**Warnings:** implied sex and kissing? **Rating:** T

**AN:** Thanks to Akira for giving me permission to write this ^^

KisaSasu, KisaSasu~

KisaSasu~ xD

**XXX**

A raven-haired man put on his sleeping shirt. It was one of those old, worn out T-shirts with a band's logo on them. He also took a pair of his boxers even though his lover insisted they slept naked, the raven refused only because he would risk getting jumped by a certain blond during the night and that was something he didn't look forward to because during one of those quickies there was never any preparation or lube and Sasuke's backside hurt afterwards—something he would rather escape if possible.

"You put on your boxers..." The blonde muttered, commented rather disappointedly, from his position on the bed. He was seated under the covers with his back against the headboard. He didn't wear anything on his torso, enjoying how his lover's eyes stayed on his naked chest longer than necessary.

'Stupid egocentric idiot...' The raven thought to himself with a certain kindness added to his bitter thought.

"Yeah, I did." Sasuke said, going back to the bed and sitting down. He took off his slippers, putting them next to his bed under a precise angle—something Naruto had always mocked—and then lifted his legs on the bed, letting out a small moan. Their soft bed felt so good after a long day. He got under the covers and turned off the light on his side. He saw the blonde turning off his own and turning to face him under the covers. Sasuke did the same.

Naruto came closer to Sasuke and kissed him gently on the lips. It wasn't anything too special, but their each kiss was special so there wasn't any doubt that this one also sent little shivers though his body. "Night... love ya." The blonde murmured against his lips, Sasuke could feel his breath ghosting on his own lips, before turning around, away from the raven, showing him his back, and going to sleep.

"Night..." Sasuke too whispered and turned his back to the blonde, going to sleep as well.

**XXX**

When he came to, Sasuke felt disoriented a bit, as if he was hung-over, but that was impossible. The idea that he had cheated on his lover with someone was out of the question as well. That thought had crossed his mind, but only for a second before he realised what kind of dumb thing to think that was. If he had been drunk and had an affair, first of all, he wouldn't be without Naruto, and he certainly wouldn't be waking up alone in someone else's bed.

Sasuke opened his eyes. Everything was kind of blurry around him. He knew something had woken him up, but wasn't sure what exactly until his ears picked up distinctive sounds of something that sounded like an early radio programme, something like a wake up call for everyone. The voice was coming form a big box next to what seems to be a dresser.

"...John Lennon! Only in today's edition of 'Rock'n'Roll Station' of Radio Rock'n'Roll." The voice was saying and Sasuke was surprised but not too much. One part of him wondered why would there be some programme with John Lennon anyway, because the man was dead some forty years already—or was he? There was also this other part of him that knew that John Lennon was alive and well, currently going to the tops of any music ladders in the world.

He finally took a look at the room he was in. He sat up in the bed, covers conveniently falling from his naked chest—didn't he put on a shirt last night before bed?—Sasuke shuddered as the fresh morning air caressed his skin—the windows was opened. The raven looked at it. It was old, wooden, in a high state of decay, and it was still holding out pretty well. The room had a yellowish glow to itself. The sun was coming in through the thin beige curtains, swinging as the breeze flew in.

Sasuke looked more around himself. The first thing that caught his eye was that there were posters on the old tapestry, all over the walls in the room, and then the furniture as well. It was old fashioned. Sasuke himself would never have something like that. The raven vaguely wondered what the hell was that. Why did _they_ have something as ancient as that in their bedroom—and he knew, for a confirmed fact, that he had a lover with whom he shared the house.

The raven lifted the rest of the covers and tried to step into his slippers that were supposed to be next to his bed, but looking down at the old wooden floor, covered by an equally old and dirty carpet, he realised his slippers weren't there. Strangely enough, he wasn't too concerned with it. It was as it should have been.

Sasuke knew something was wrong, and not in a nice way, but also, he felt different. He couldn't explain the feeling with words. He wasn't sure he could understand it either. There was something higher than his own "primitive" thoughts about this whole situation.

Ever since the raven woke up, something had been calling him to go explore the house. He stood on his bare feet, not minding it at all, and walked to the dresser. He opened it, taking out the first shirt he fund and putting it on quickly, he went through the door into the hallway. Sasuke scanned the setting with his eyes. He saw two doors on his left, one directly in front of him and on his right there were steps and a safety rail. He leaned over the rail and he could hear children's laugh and sounds of something—Sasuke though it could be forks or spoons—hitting the plates. He hurried up to go down the stairs.

Jumping over the last one, because that one was broken, Sasuke made his way to the dinning room. His brain didn't register the fact that he knew about the stair, it didn't bother him all that much. The sight that greeted him was an interesting one. He should have expected it, having already heard them talking, but it still seemed too good. Was something allowed to be that perfect as the picture that greeted him?

There was a man, an older man, a dark man, wearing something Sasuke would call his usual clothes and an apron, standing over a stove, preparing breakfast for the three children sitting at the table, talking among each other. He knew who they were.

The raven felt sudden rush of warmth—love?—as one pale child, the only boy next to two girls, got up quickly and ran to him, screaming "Daddy!". The small boy caught his leg and attached himself to him as if his life depended on it. Sasuke tried to touch his head, his hair; the boy had dark hair, much like he remembered he had. The raven was also smiling, he was happy to see all of them.

"Good morning..." The two girls stopped talking when their brother got up, now they said their greetings to their father. Sasuke knew he was the father of the pale girl when the other girl was only his "adopted" daughter.

"Morning..." Sasuke heard himself saying. He wasn't sure when he said it but he did say it. The boy finally detached himself from the raven's leg and went to sit back to his chair as his other daddy brought food to the table. Sasuke met the man's eyes and he saw the man smile to him much like Naruto would smile too.

Naruto? Why did he think about the blond only now? It was strange, and kind of scary, he hadn't thought about his whereabouts before then. However, Sasuke didn't wonder about it for too long. He found no reasons to wonder. He had his _family_. Naruto wasn't important. They were much more important. Sasuke knew something was definitely wrong when he though that.

"Will you join us?" One of the girls asked sweetly. Sasuke found himself shaking his head negative, and replying that he would like to use the bathroom first. No one questioned that.

The raven quickly rushed back to the upper floor, not questioning how he knew where the bathroom was. He didn't run, no, he just walked slowly, dragging himself there even though it seemed too fast to him.

Sasuke opened the door and stood in front of a mirror. He gasped as he saw himself. Was that really him? He wondered.

He looked so—different.

There were no his facial piercings, his hair didn't have those crazy purple streaks in it—he sprawled out his tongue—no piercing there, his eyebrow?—he leaned closer to the mirror, his mind set on finding something right about him, but why did everything feel so right from the very start? There was no scar on his left eyebrow when he clearly remembered having one from his fight with Naruto when they first met. The blonde had attacked him and they got into the bloodiest fight of all times. Hence, his scar, but... he shouldn't have that scar now.

'There was one more thing that _should_ be there...' thought Sasuke. He pushed his hand into his pants and grabbed his stuff. His mouth opened in realisation. His PA piercing was also gone.

All in all... Sasuke thought he looked—normal.

Looking at himself, Sasuke couldn't exactly remember all the parts of his life and everything that had happened before, but he knew that his _this_ existed. It was real.

His line of thoughts was interrupted as his lover—it was strange to think of the giant man as his lover, but that was what Kisame was, his lover—entered the room. The man spanked him playfully before leaning his front against the raven's backside and then giving him open-mouthed kiss on the cheek and a small lick to his neck—Sasuke accidentally noticed his tattoo was also gone.

"Oh..." He let out a small gasp, feeling both lost and at complete peace. It was weird to have two such different emotions in himself. He felt as if there were two sides of him. Sasuke didn't know which side to turn to.

Kisame was oblivious to Sasuke's dilemma and he just proceeded to the toilet. Sasuke's eyes followed him until the man took out his tool and started pissing. The raven found himself staring at the man's ass and quickly turned away, feeling embarrassed at the man's antics. Because... Why was he doing that when Sasuke was still in the room? Didn't he ever hear of privacy before?

Sasuke looked himself in the mirror again and saw that he didn't look as flushed as he felt. Instead, he looked smug. A strange feeling of normality filled him again. 'This was normal.' He found himself thinking, 'It's always like that... no matter now much I try to tell him not to do it...'

Unexpectedly, there was a sudden crash, followed by two high-pitched voices screaming at each other. Kisame cursed and quickly finished his business before pushing past Sasuke to see what was wrong. He hurried down the stairs to hush the girls. Sasuke's eyes stayed on him the entire way until he couldn't see him anymore. Then they fell to the boy who stood next to the door, holding his dirty teddy bear in his arms.

The boy's eyes didn't have that same clueless feeling of belonging to him as before. Those dark pools were different now, almost emotionless, except for the strange understanding. In that moment Sasuke knew he wasn't the only one who knew that something was wrong. The raven tried to smile at the child but couldn't. The boy just kept staring at him.

Soon, Kisame returned back upstairs, followed by the two girls. The two identical slams of the door rang though the house and something in Sasuke knew it wasn't anything extraordinary. His lover was muttering something about "impossible little teens", looking irritated. Sasuke could see he was about to tell him something but the man's words died in his throat and his eyes widened.

The raven had just enough time to think what was wrong before he collapsed to the floor.

**XXX**

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. His breathing was irregular and he was panicked. He swallowed some of the saliva that had gathered in his mouth unintentionally. In spite of himself and knowing it had to be a dream, he still got up quickly and went into the bathroom. He stopped in front of a mirror and looked at himself. His hair was wild, his piercings looked at the right places, Naruto's scar on his eyebrow was there... his PA was there was well.

Feeling relieved, the raven turned off the lights in the bathroom and returned to bed. Then he remembered Naruto. He picked up the covers and saw blonde being sprawled all over his side of the bed, his hand at this stomach, scratching at something. Sasuke snorted quietly, but he was also smiling because he was himself again, but then again—wasn't he himself before as well?

Something must have woken up Naruto as the blonde was looking at Sasuke with concerned eyes now. "Teme, what's the matter?" He mumbled though his half-closed lips. The raven could feel the state his blonde was in.

"Nothing... go back to sleep." Sasuke whispered.

"Okay..." Naruto said and closed his eyes before going back to sleep in instant. Sasuke chuckled at how predictable he was. The raven was glad he knew Naruto would to that. That dream had seriously freaked him out. The raven went back to sleep as well, hoping he would feel better in the morning. He couldn't shake off the feeling he had lost one part of himself.

When Sasuke woke up he still remembered everything. It didn't feel like a dream at all. It was more like some distant memory of something that had happened a long time ago. That was something he had to share with Naruto.

The blonde of course was intrigued by his lover's experience but soon he had forgot all about it, leaving Sasuke alone to deal with it the best he could. The raven didn't blame him. How could he? Naruto was very supportive about the whole thing and Sasuke felt as if he shouldn't pressure him about it more, even though he desperately wanted to.

**XXX**

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, huffing and sighing, as one of their more intimate moments together failed—or was in the vicinity of failing. The raven was absent minded and it irked Naruto. The blond tried to calm himself because he didn't want to be pushy and make Sasuke angry. It would lead them to nowhere.

"Nothing... just continue..." Sasuke said quietly, motioning with his hand that they should continue. He even put his arms around Naruto's neck again and brought the blonde down to kiss him hard on the lips. His lips were bruised after it and he knew that Naruto knew that he was right and that something was bothering him.

"You know you can tell me anything..." Naruto said against his lips. He was in the mood again and he thought he could deal with moody Sasuke too. The situation was okay on some level because Sasuke still wanted to do something with Naruto, so the blond appreciated it greatly. They continued and soon they were both writhing in pleasure.

Sasuke on the other hand, felt strange, as if he was betraying something he couldn't remember. As Naruto continued to thrust into and out of him hard, he couldn't help but to let his thoughts wander to that dream and the people he met—they just wouldn't leave him alone. Naruto cried out, vocalising his orgasm and happiness with Sasuke, and Sasuke too shuddered, surprised he had come as well—he wasn't aware of the build-up.

The blond was wheezing against him and soon drifted to sleep, but not before kissing him. Sasuke kissed back but his soul just wasn't in it no matter how much he wanted it to be. The kiss was messy as everything connected to the sex they just had, and Sasuke greedily took everything Naruto would give him, just to convince himself he was still there.

**XXX**

The raven had decided to consult a private eye concerning his "dream". He went with Naruto because the blonde wouldn't let him go alone. They sat at the detective's office.

"Mr Kakashi, I heard you're in a business concerning missing people, is that so?" Sasuke asked and the man nodded his head slowly, confirming that everything the raven had heard about him could be correct, "Would you be willing to find people I'm not sure are alive or not. I have their appearances from some forty years ago and of course, their names." Sasuke explained. The silver-haired private eye only nodded his head again.

"C'mon S'suke, you can't still believe in that?" Naruto asked rather childishly.

"If I may say this... Mr Uchiha could be correct in this." The older man said and Sasuke gave Naruto his confident smirk that said 'told you so'. He was willing to ignore the childishness of that action for the sake of the investigation.

"I'm glad _someone_ will help me." Sasuke said, giving out the impression he was thinking about Naruto. The blonde snorted on the chair next to him but remained quiet for the rest of the time they were there.

"Now, if you please would tell me all you know." Kakashi said and Sasuke started saying everything he knew. He named the older man, their children and even their last names as well as the place they lived in. Naruto could only listen to it with wide eyes as his lover gave the detective important data.

**XXX**

For almost two months, they didn't hear a word from Kakashi, but as the second month ended, there was some mail addressed to Sasuke from Kakashi. The raven knew what it was about. He opened the package and dived in for the written reports. He carefully read all it said. Naruto on the other hand, took the pictures.

There was no more doubt about that Sasuke had said when Naruto saw the picture. There were only few of them. One was something that looked like a family picture and the others were portraits of people Sasuke described. One of them, the Asian male, definitely looked like his Sasuke.

Naruto nudged Sasuke with his elbow. The raven stopped reading. His face got this sudden pained expression and the blonde almost felt sorry for making Sasuke go through it all.

"This is Kisame..." Sasuke said, pointing at the other man, "This is his daughter, Maya," he pointed at the little girl, "Sonya," the pale girl, "...and Martin." The boy. "And this is..." Sasuke was unable to finish saying that. Naruto could swear he saw tears in his eye, but the raven blinked them away quickly.

"You." Naruto finished for him, and Sasuke nodded his head. The blond wasn't jealous at all. He found no reasons to be.

"The man died on 1st April, 1969, in his bathroom, leaving his lover and three children behind. I want to meet them again Naruto..." The raven said after some time, "Even if it's just for a second, I want to see them. They have grandchildren now as well..."

"Okay... we'll contact them." Naruto said, grinning from ear to ear, determined to help Sasuke. The raven might have thought that it was impossible for a moment there, but one look at Naruto told him his man wouldn't quit until they got what they wanted. That was why he loved him.

**XXX**

It took them some time, but they finally found the man known as Kisame. What surprised them was the fact that it was a hospital. Apparently, the man was very ill and could die any moment. Sasuke didn't know what to think of it. He and Naruto went to the hospital as soon as possible. They passed the security under a mask that they were extended family—in a way they were.

The problem was when they came to Kisame's room. There was one detail they hadn't taken into consideration, and that was the man's children. Martin was waiting in front of his room. The elderly man turned to face them as if he knew they were there. Sasuke stopped and Naruto did the same.

"Hello, we're your father's distant friends, I was wondering if you'd let us see him?" Naruto tried sounding friendly when he saw Sasuke didn't react to anything.

It was because the raven was busy looking at the man that was once a boy. He could recognise him by his eyes. He had the same eyes as that time in the bathroom. The raven could feel Martin looking at him, looking _though_ him. It was pointless trying to trick the man, Sasuke knew. The man knew that Sasuke knew that he knew and it brought some sort of sick happiness to Sasuke. He wasn't forgotten. It was... comforting to know that.

Martin just nodded his head. "You can go in." He said, motioning at the door with his hand.

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded their heads and went in. Sasuke went in first, Naruto close at his heels, there if his lover needed something.

Sasuke walked to the bed and sat down next to it on a chair. He put his hand on his mouth. Kisame looked weak and vulnerable. He was connected to the machines with what seemed countless wires. The feelings Sasuke had felt for the man returned but not as his own this time. That one part of him felt the love for the slowly dying man. The raven put his hand on top of Kisame's and intertwined their fingers, squeezing one time to let him know he was there.

The man opened his eyes slowly and smiled. Sasuke immediately knew he was recognised. What happened next squeezed his heart painfully. Kisame clenched his fist once before closing his eyes and breathing out one last time.

The machines went mad, screaming and yelling that something was wrong. Martin hurried back in the room to push the big red button for emergencies. The man was crying and Sasuke could sympathise, but there was something that surprised him.

"Thank you daddy..." The man looked at him and said slowly, and suddenly Sasuke understood. Kisame died happy.

He was pulled back by Naruto but he wasn't aware of it. He could only watch in slow motion how the man stepped aside and let the doctors and the nurses surround his father. He didn't feel the hands around his middle nor did he feel Naruto's little kisses on his neck, trying to calm him down.

His heart was beating rapidly, too fast...

He vaguely realised they moved from the door to the hallway when the doctors prepared the body for morgue.


End file.
